


Reconstructed lists

by aldersprig



Series: Reconstructed Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lists, Meta, Potions, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig
Summary: A list - several lists - including "people I made up," "relationships I created," "magic I made up," and "new uses for canonical spells" - of things in my ongoing work "Reconstruction."Incomplete.





	1. People

### Departments of the Ministry

**Reconstruction**

### New People

 **Heathcote O’Flaherty** \- Head of Reconstruction and a former Gryffindor  
two unnamed Aurors  
Yarrow Starling (Potions-Master), runs The Red Briar, Harry's favorite tea house  
Ackley Pertinger, works at the Red Phoenix (bookstore)  
Reef Salman, works evenings at Flourish and Botts, writing up a history of the war  


### Probation-Slave Assignments

Theodore Nott - Diggory Family  
Pansy Parkinson [P-word; Palla] - George Weasley  
Gregory Goyle [Zorro] - Luna Lovegood

### Historical People

Podder, first name un-mentioned, first of her name  
Matilda the Weaver - 1066 or so, see Bayeux Tapestry.


	2. Spells

### Spells Created by Harry & Hermione

Bullesco de Calgonio - bubble bath spell; adds a soothing oil and a lavender smell to bath water  
improved levitation spell (unnamed)  
One other (unnamed)

### Spells in the World, not in Canon

Sanctum sanctorum. A complicated spell that used to be done on all wizarding houses - it keeps the house and the owner safe. Requires claiming the house.

Zamia adclaro maior - a diagnostic spell - " She waved her wand in five increasing cup-shapes over Harry's body, from the temples to the hips" "know all the damage"

Circumago contineo - a containment spell that encompasses something - a potion exploding, for instance - and brings it back together.

Ventilo venenum - "blow the poison away" - essentially clears the air of toxins

Simulacrum - use still in discussion

### Spells: In Canon, new use

Vulnera Sanentur (new use still in research)


	3. Authors and Books

###  **Authors and Books**

Ironwood, Rhine -  _The Creatures of the Dark Places_

Black, Pictor -  _Creatures and Beasties_ (personal collection)

###  **Creatures and Beasties**

tyfae


	4. Places

###  **Diagon Alley Places**

**The Red Briar** , Harry's favorite tea house

**Red Phoenix,**  bookstore


End file.
